clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sensei/Gallery
Gallery An in-game sprite Maybe Ninja.gif|Sensei digging in the snow wearing an unknown brown sensei ninja suit. Senseipillowlol|Sensei sitting on his green pillow in the Dojo. Fire Sensei 12324567.PNG|Sensei standing on his green pillow in the Fire Dojo. Water Sensei12342536457.PNG|Sensei standing on his green pillow in the Water Dojo. Sensei In-game.png|Sensei, Fire Sensei and Water Sensei. Shadow Sensei.png|What Shadow Sensei might look like in-game. Sensei's player card Dig Out The Dojo - Mystery Penguin.PNG|Sensei's first player card. Senseiplayercard.png|Sensei's player card. Fire_sensei_card.png|Sensei's Fire Ninja outfit. WaterNinjaSensei.PNG|Sensei's Water Ninja outfit. Sensei's background ZaSonamySensei.png|Sensei's background on a penguin's Player Card. ZaZMightSensei.png|Sensei's background pick up. Buddy list Character 9 88.png|Sensei on the buddy list Sensei while Offline.png|Sensei while Offline ...EPIC XD XD XD.png|When trying to add Sensei on buddy list New sensei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yayyy.png|Sensei when offline Senseiisonline.png|The new pop-up to tell you that Sensei is online File:Sensewhileonline.png|New online Sensei on the buddy list Sensei spotted Senseirealfire2.JPG|A clear picture of Sensei in his Fire Ninja suit. Realsensei.JPG|Proof of Sensei's existence. Sensei 1.jpg|Sensei in the Ninja Hideout. Sensei1.1.PNG|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Sensei1.2.PNG|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Sensei1.3.PNG|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Sensei1.4.PNG|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.30.55 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.12.14 PM.png|Sensei in his chair at the stadium. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.12.03 PM.png|Sensei spotted at the stadium. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.28.36 PM.png|Sensei when people started pouring into the cove. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 5.28.01 PM.png|Sensei relaxing at the cove. He finds it peaceful. Screen shot 2011-11-28 at 8.57.29 PM.png|Sensei spotted at the Plaza during the Card Jitsu Party of 2011. Screen shot 2011-11-29 at 6.34.50 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. Senseiffdfdfd.png|Sensei spotted at the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-11-30 at 4.50.09 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-11-30 at 4.53.36 PM.png|SENSEI VANISH in Spanish. Screen shot 2011-11-30 at 5.16.03 PM.png|Sensei in his Fire Ninja outfit spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party. Screen shot 2011-12-01 at 5.24.07 PM.png|Water Sensei at the card jitsu party. Screen shot 2011-12-01 at 5.24.31 PM.png|Sensei in his fire suit at the card jitsu party. It seems as though his outfit changes depending on where he is. Screen shot 2011-12-01 at 5.27.52 PM.png|"SENSEI VANISH!" at the card jitsu party. Screen shot 2011-12-01 at 6.54.06 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. Screen shot 2011-12-03 at 5.56.47 PM.png|Sensei spotted during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. 1joshuarulesMeetsSenseiDuringChineseNewYears2013Celebration.png|Sensei spotted at the Dojo Courtyard during a celebration of 2013's Chinese New Year. Paultropica6_meets_Sensei_(second_time).png|Sensei spotted in the Ninja Hideout during another celebration of 2013's Chinese New Year. Meeting Sensei!.png|Sensei Spotted During The Hollywood Party. Capture04.PNG|Sensei spotted at the Hollywood Party the French server Mousqueton. Senseifoundathollywoodpartyredcircle.jpg|'Sensei' at the Hollywood Party on server Alaska sensei vanish.jpg|"Sensei Vanish!" in the Card-Jitsu Fire Dojo Sensei Playing Card-Jitsu sensei and rockhopper.PNG|The picture shows Sensei using a power card featuring Rockhopper. Sensei Shocked.jpg|Sensei shocked during a Card-Jitsu match. Senseinewcard.jpg|Sensei's Card-Jitsu Card. Senseicj.jpg|Sensei playing Card-Jitsu. Sensei card.GIF|Sensei using Sensei card. The Sensei PWNs Me.jpg|Sensei playing Thin Ice during a Card-Jitsu match. Surf Sensi.PNG|Sensei surfing in a Card Jitsu Game. Oreage sensei !!!!.png|Orange sensei glitch. I'm flying!.png|Sensei and a Ninja playing Card-Jitsu Artwork 94 lrg-1024.jpg|On a wallpaper. 120px-CPWIKISENSEIhgr.png|Sensei doing a Ninja pose. Sensei'scard.png|Sensei's Invitation to every single penguin. Sensei Breaks the Fourth Wall.png|Sensei refers to the real world in a Penguin Times interview. Sensei's Cookie.jpg|Sensei predicts your future... Rockhopper's coming! Sensei puffle.jpg|A White Puffle following Sensei. 119931 2 .jpg|Sensei in his Exclusive Snow Suit. Sensei's Full Amulet.jpg|Sensei with the completed Amulet. SenseiinFireCoat.png|Sensei in his real Fire Suit. 72_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with Sensei in it. SensPizza.PNG|Sensei sleepwalking. Sensei in never wake a sleeping sensei.jpg|Sensei as he appears in the short "Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei." Sensei.png|Sensei drinking tea. Sensei with stick.png|Sensei with his Simple Walking Stick. SENSEI ????????.png|Sensei Formally Known As People Japan Card Jitsu.png|Sensei's Complete Amulet Cut-Out. Sun sensei Woah.PNG| looking off into the distance. Sensei with cards.png|Sensei with some Card-Jitsu cards Sensei with hot sauce fire.png|Sensei with a hot sauce bottle. Sensei with an egg.png|Sensei with an egg (and he hid some eggs during an Easter Scavenger Hunt in 2009). Sensei4.png|Sensei pose during a Card-Jitsu battle Snow Sensei Official.png|Snow Sensei watersenseicutout.png|Sensei in his Water Suit Higher Quality New Sensei.png|Sensei's new look 2013 Sensei_Snow.png|Sensei in his Snow Suit Snow_Sensei_Official.png|Sensei in his real Snow Suit Sensei and his Ninjas.png|Sensei leading his ninjas against the snowmen. Sensei Master of Snow.png Sensei Toys SenseiPlushNew.jpg|Sensei as a plush toy. Sensei Mix 'n' Match.png|Sensei's first Mix 'n' Match figure. Plushtoy13.jpg|Fire Sensei plush toys. SenseiMixNMatch2.jpg|Sensei's 2nd Mix And Match figure. SenseiMixNMatch3.jpg|Sensei's 3rd Mix And Match figure. Club-penguin-sensei-toy.png|Sensei's toy with Golden Card Codes. Episodes NeverWakeaSleepingSensei4.png|Sensei in Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei. Sensei dancing.png|Sensei dancing in The Party Starts Now. Other things Skinner.jpg|Comparison of Silver. Note the real Sensei's darker color. Gray penguin.png|Sensei's Player Card while loading. clip0006.gif|Sensei's beak animation. (Click to see Animation) Orange Sensei.PNG|A glitch in Card-Jitsu which makes Sensei Orange. Celebration of Snow Homepage screen.png|Sensei on a login screen. Club Penguin Card Jitsu Snow - Trailer 720p HD-0|Sensei in the snow trailer. <\gallery> Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries Category:Gallery